The First One
by aiveri
Summary: Life loved screwing her over.Few things in Hailey's world promise safety like Tate. When Tate dies Hailey struggles to make it threw by herself. the day before Halloween Hailey is killed.she now wonders around trying to remember the past. Tatexoc


Author's Note: Okay so this is my first story and it's about my oc Hailey and Tate Langdon. it will start before Tate dies and then go on to what happens to Hailey. you will get a few of Hailey's memories in the beginning, but after Hailey dies she loses her memories, so she basically has no clue what is is going on. i put a few twists in there i thought would be fun!

* * *

><p><span>Character profile<span>

Name: Hailey Anna Blake

Age: 16

Looks: She looks like Anna from the uninvited, except with blue eyes. (Saw a video of Tate and her on YouTube and I think they look really cute together. Video: .com/watch?v=1kcZ_dQYdmw&feature=BFa&list=FLJPgz0pBAXI9ef8w4TrmSsg&lf=BFp )

Extra Information: she use to have a happy family until her parents started fighting and then both later were killed in a car accident. She lived in an orphanage for a little while until her brother turned 18 and she moved in with him. They were happy together until Ricky started dating Trish, who later moved in with them. She started getting abused by Trish. Hailey didn't say anything to Ricky about because Trish threatened to kill her brother and her if she did. This chick is a psycho bitch so she probably would. She uncle from her moms side died and Hailey's cousin, Lacey, moved in with them.

Family:

Brother:

-name: Ricky Blake

-Age: 18(1994), 35(2011)

-Looks: brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and baby face.

-Extra Information: Ricky is very protective of his younger sister, Hailey, and she always comes first in his life. They have always been close and they spend a lot of time together, which makes Trish angry because Trish thinks she should come first.

Cousin:

-Name: Lacey Stamen

-Age: 8(1994), 25(2011)

-Looks: she looks like Alex from the uninvited when she is 25.

-Extra Information: She loves Hailey a lot, but is not as close to Ricky. Trish thinks she is perfect, so she is really loving towards Lacey. As Lacey gets older she moodier and hates Trish because of what she did to Hailey, which makes Trish think she is becoming less perfect. So, Lacey and Trish fight a lot as they get older, because Trish wants to keep Lacey perfect and Lacey is tired of it.

Father:

-Name: Stephen Blake.

-Age: 42 (deceased)

-Looks: he had a kind face. Brown hair and eyes.

-Extra Info: When he was younger he got into a huge fight with his parents and brother, so he changed his last name because he didn't want to be associated with them anymore. After a while he made up with his brother, but didn't change his name back. (a/n: this will come it to play later and you will find out his really last name and his brothers name.)

Brother's Girlfriend:

-Name: Trish Frelord

-Age: 19(1994), 36(2011)

-looks: pale blond hair, powder white skin, brown eyes, and sharp looking face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hailey's P.O.V.<strong>

My life was normal at one point. I had a happy family. It was my mom, my dad, my brother, and me. They were loving and supportive. I use to be outgoing and loud, now I shy and quiet. Everything changed, fast.

I use to be blissfully unaware of the darkness in the world, as any child is, that is until my parents started fighting. Their fights started getting longer and more violent as time went on. I wouldn't be able to sleep because they were so loud. My brother started coming into my room at night and would stay there and hold my hand. We would sit in my room and he would whisper sweet things to me. We would sit in my bed and listen to them fight until we got so tired we couldn't stay awake.

Things for my family got worse from there. My mom started doingdrugs and westarted going broke because of all the money she spent on them. Later my mo started cheating on my dad. She tried to keep it secret I guess, but I could always tell.

My dad on the other hand was always there for us. He kep our family running as best he could. I loved him for how hard he tried and how much he worked just to keep us together.

One night my parents were driving home from where ever my dad found my mom frome her night of drugs and partying. They were hit by another car and were killed immediately. There was nothing anyone could do. The car was wrapped around a pole and they were gone.

After their deaths my brother and I were shipped off to some crappy orphanage. We stayed there for a few years until my brother turned 18 and we got out of there. We lived together and life was getting good again, but then I met Trish, a bitch with a pretty face. The first time I met her she threated that if I pissed her off she would make me regret it. I never thought they would last, but life screwed me over and she moved in with us. When my brother went to do his night shifts at his job Trish would start to beat me. She threatened that if I told Ricky anything she would kill me and him. I believed her. She was crazy enough to beat me and she had access to the drug to kill us.

The abuse got worse when my cousin Lacey moved in. Trish thought Lacey was perfect. She always compared her to me and when I did make the cut she would beat me even worse. I couldn't blame Lacey though. She was just a little girl, she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't her choice. I never left because I was afraid if I left Trish would start hurting Lacey.

The beatings became normal for me. That didn't mean they didn't hurt, but I felt so numb anyways it didn't matter to me. Then Trish would get drink at night and she would get so violent she would be at the point of me being almost dead. I would run and she would catch me and hurt me worse. Finally one night when I was running I met him, Tate.


End file.
